Oh My My My
by Songorita
Summary: Another WarrenOC Story. Based off the song: 'Mary's Song Oh My My My by Taylor Swift


**((A/N: Another Warren/OC Story based off a song. The Song is called 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift' Also please be gentle if it isn't very good.))**

**A young seven year old girl named Song with long black hair and beautiful gray eyes stud smiling at the nine year old boy known as Warren Peace and stared into the beautiful eyes that to her shined like the stars that shined in the sky like the pretty lights. Not to far from the two playing children their parents stud watching.**

**The two father's that stud together watching laughed as one of them made a joke about how both their children would grow up and fall in love while their wives stud a little away just smiling and rolling their eyes as they listened to their husbands as they watched their children.**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

**Some time later both Star and Warren were now once again in the backyard by the tree. There parents once again watching there children as one of the father's commented how Warren would be Song up since he was bigger, but Warren never did. While playing Song had decided to dare Warren to kiss her, but he tried she ran.**

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I..._

_Oh my my my my_

**The years soon passed and Song was now sixteen, but though the years to Warren he watched and noticed that she wasn't the little girl he used to see. When Song smiled at him she noticed that his eyes still shined like pretty lights.**

**Also thou the years both Warren's and Song's dads continued to joke about the two of them, but never believed that they would fall in love, their wives once again rolling their eyes at their husbands.**

_I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..._

**It was around 2:00 A.M. and Warren had taken Song out to the creek beds. During the hours the two had end up fighting for the first time and once Warren had driven her home and walked her up to her door, but instead of kissing each other good night she slammed the door. After the door was slammed in his face Warren had planed on going up but ended up staying outside till the morning light.**

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside til the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

**The years slowly passed for both Warren and Song, their love for one another still holding strong as ever. Both were now sitting in their favorite spot in town simply enjoying each others company. As the day went on Warren looked at Song and smile before he got down on one knee.**

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

**The months passed and soon it was both Warren's and Song's wedding day. As they walked down the aisle it was like the whole town came and in the seats both their mothers cried as they both said their vows and 'I dos'.**

**Wonderful years passed by and both Warren and Song found themselves at the very place were they met before so many years ago, silently rocking their babies that each we're holding while they sat on the front porch, still together and their love still strong.**

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

**Time went by for the couple. Song was now eighty-seven while Warren was eighty-nine and both were once again sitting outside. Warren's arm around Song waits holding her close her head on his shoulder as Song looked up she smiled for to her he still was like the stars that shine in the sky.**

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my..._

**((A/N: Hoped you liked it. Rate and message please.))**


End file.
